The Daughter of Sirius Black: Losses
by Icey Mesovskaya
Summary: In this version of Emma's life, she goes through the losses of the people who are closest to her.
1. The Tutor

"Who is this, Lupin?"

"Who—Emma! I told you to wait in your room." Lupin fussed. The little girl hiding under the table giggled and crawled out to her uncle.

"Hehe, sorry Uncle Remus. I was hungry." The five-year old answered. She looked at the visitor sitting at the table and gasped, "You're Professor Snape!"

With a slight pause, Snape slowly responded, "Yes…"

"I head you're an amazing potions master! I love potions!" Emma explained, smiling brightly. Her uncle added, "Yes, she does seem to have a knack for making them, as well."

"Does she now?" Snape inquired, slightly curious as of the true talent of the girl.

"I'll show you! Come on!" The black-haired girl seized Severus Snape's wrist, pulled him from the table, and dragged him up the stairs to her room. As the potions master left the meeting, Remus gave him an apologetic look and sighed. What was he going to do with that girl? She was as high-spirited as her father.

"Okay, here we are!" Emma sat on the floor in front of an advanced potions set. "Remus lets you play with chemicals this dangerous?" Snape raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I know how to use them. They're not dangerous." The girl's face changed from carefree-happiness to that of upmost serious—well, as serious as a five-year old child can be. "This is the beginnings of the philter I'm making." A look of surprise appeared on Severus' face. "You are awfully bright for someone of your age." Smiling, she replied, "Thank you! I love potions! My uncle bought me a lot of books to read." Emma pointed to a large stack of potion books on the other side of the room. Bending down to her level, Snape analyzed the potion. "What all did you use?" The little girl started to become very excited, for a real potions master was helping her with her work. "I used this one, and this one…"

"What am I to do, Dumbledore?" Remus asked, still sitting in the meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. "She can't go to Hogwarts when she becomes of proper age, not now." He continued. "How am I supposed to take care of her with my… condition?" Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. "Now, now, no need to fret. Have you tried using the Wolvesbane potion like we talked about?" A small smile played on the corner of Remus' mouth. "I would… had my potions ability remained as it were back when I was a student." Dumbledore chuckled and responded, "Then, I shall have Severus conjure you enough vials to last you until Christmas break." Washed with a wave of relief, Remus looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "Thank you…"

A series of thumps was heard from above, and then the sound traveled closer until the members of the Order could see little Emma running towards them. "Uncle Remus! Uncle Remus! Professor Snape is amazing! He helped me finish my philter!" Remus pushed his chair back and walked towards Emma, smiling, "Well, that was awfully kind of him, wasn't it? Did you thank him properly?" He asked, patting her on the head. Before Emma could reply, Snape interrupted, "You have one talented niece, Lupin. I must admit, I have never seen anyone in my potions class that understood a concept better than her." Kneeling in front of her Remus took hold of Emma's shoulders and said, "That's great. See, Emma, I told you that you were brilliant." The black-haired girl merely giggled and blushed.

"Why don't you teach her, Severus?" Dumbledore wondered aloud. Everyone in the entire room turned to look at Dumbledore in surprise.

"She's quite brilliant for a five-year old, isn't she?" Mad-Eye Moody whispered to Tonks. "Ita's hard to believe it, considering how her father was at Hogwarts." Molly Weasley added. "What do you expect? After all, Remus has been taking care of her, and he is quite the studious fellow himself." Tonks responded softly.

"That would be fantastic!" Emma squealed in delight. "Would you, please Professor?" She clasped her hand together in a begging gesture.

"We can talk about this later." Remus exhaled, patting the little girl's head once more. "Run back to your room until we're finished."

"Oh, alright…." Emma responded, pretending to admit defeat. The black-haired girl ran up two flights of stairs and shut her bedroom door. A few minutes later, Emma cautiously and hesitantly turned the black doorknob and opened the door. Slowly, she tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to cause any squeaking. Her Uncle Remus had told her that the meetings were for adults only, but Emma eavesdropped anyway. The wizarding world was so fascinating; Emma wanted to know everything. For the most part, all of the adults talked about who Voldemort had killed recently; whoever Voldemort was, she didn't know. All she knew was that he was starting a war. Several people from the first meeting of the Order had disappeared. The Potters and Longbottoms, Remus told her, had died. Her father, on the other hand, was no where to be found. The day he didn't come home was the same day of the meeting that Emma found impossible to sneak in to or listen in on. The black-haired girl was sure that during that meeting they talked about her father. However, Remus and Dumbledore had refused to disclose any information (They were the only two she trusted, until she met Snape). Three weeks had passed since that meeting. During this time, Remus has been living with and taking care of her. Molly Weasley tried to help out, but Emma expressly told Remus that she did not want another mother. Even though Emma never knew her mother and knew that she was dead, Emma still loved her mother dearly.

Standing at the top of the stairs, the little girl leaned over the rail in attempts to hear any voices from below. The only sound she could hear were hushed whispers.

"The young mistress should know better than to sneak around like a theif."

"Oh! Kreature… you scared me." Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Go on now. Leave me alone and get back to cleaning!" She commanded, pointing up the stairs.

"Yes, my mistress, of course." Kreature bowed and passed her, heading up the stairs.

With a small sigh, Emma proceeded slinking down the stairway ever so stealthily. She stopped when she heard the voices more clearly. _Silly adults left the door open…_Emma thought.

"…even Hogsmeade." One of the voices said. _Hogsmeade? _Emma wondered what they were talking about.

"Yes, well, we will just have to be careful, won't we?" Remus commented. The Order was awfully quiet; that, or she wasn't close enough. As soon as Emma started to move, she head Dumbledore say, "I suppose we're done for today. I will contact you all with further details soon." Chairs squeaked and footsteps made the floor creek as the members left Grimwald Place.

Emma didn't move until the noise stopped. She then walked down the stairs, still listening carefully.

"Since you will be… unable, I can watch the girl." The voice speaking was deep and slow. The black-haired girl recognized it to be Snape's. Suddenly very excited, Emma ran into the room, talking as fast as she could, "That would be fantastic! Please, Uncle Remus! Can I visit Professor Snape for a while?" Slyly, she pushed out her bottom lip, staring at her uncle fondly. Remus held her eyes for a moment and then agreed. "Alright, go pack your things." "Yay!" Emma ran up the stairs and into her room. Once she was gone for sure, Lupin looked at Snape and said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Severus."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Lupin. I am not doing this for your gratitude but to examine the full abilities of your niece." Snape explained bitterly.

"Severus, seeing as you've taken such an interest in her, why don't we make this arrangement permanent?" Dumbledore suggest.

Snape looked form Dumbledore to Lupin then back to Dumbledore. "I suppose that could… be arranged."

Remus knew that Severus wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart, but nonetheless, he felt grateful.

"Uncle Remus?" Little Emma shouted down the stairs; her voice echoing.

Stepping out of the room, he looked up the staircases and replied, "Yes?"

"Can you use your wand to fit all my books into my bag?"

A small smile appeared on his face, as he responded, "Coming!"


	2. The Greatest Loss

Emma was sitting on the bottom stair of the staircase, staring at the door, still fuming from her conversation with her father twenty minutes earlier.

_"Harry is in trouble. I have to go." _

_ "Sirius, you know leaving the house is dangerous." Lupin tried to reason with him, but he simply would not listen. "Remus," he protested, "I'm not going to let James down… I have to go help Harry!" Remus could tell that no amount of words would make Sirius stay while the other went to the Department of Mysteries where Harry and his friends were apparently fighting Death Eaters. _

_ Standing behind her father, Emma declared, "I'm coming with you." _

_ A small smile appeared on her father's face as he turned towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Emma… darling, you can't come. I'm sorry." _

_ "Why not?" _

_ At that moment, Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the doorway. "It's time to go."_

_ Remus left the room first. When Sirius attempted to follow, Emma grabbed the back of his jacket. "Dad, I'm coming with you. I want to fight! You know I can!" Sirius was becoming a little antsy the longer he was prolonged. "Emma, I know you can fight, but I don't want you involved in this." _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "Because." He kissed her on the top of the forehead, trying to leave once again._

_ However, Emma did not relinquish her hold on the back of his jacket. "Dad! I'm not a little girl! I'm going to fight beside you!" Suddenly, Sirius' tone completely changed from that of anxiety to that of pure anger. "Emma Jennifer Black, you are staying in this house and that is final!" With that, he pulled free of Emma's hold and made his way out of the house. Before the door shut behind him, Emma shouted, "I hate you!" _

Why couldn't her father understand that she was a fantastic duelist, even Mad-Eye Moody himself had admitted it. Hell, Sirius had seen first-hand her dueling capabilities. Sitting with her arms folded under her chest, Emma found herself taking slow, deep breaths. When would they be back? Surely, with all of those members of the Order going, a few Death Eaters wouldn't be a problem.

Before she could wonder any further, the door to Grimwauld Place opened with a bang. Mad-Eye Moody was first to enter the house; he did not even glance at Emma, who stood at his entrance. Nymphadora Tonks entered next, sending sympathetic looks towards Emma, but she ignored her, looking for her father. After Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley strolled into the house. At seeing Emma, Molly quickened her pace towards Emma and pulled her into a hug. Emma and Molly normally did not talk at all and receiving a hug from the red-headed woman was quite a shock. However, Emma allowed Molly to hug her, not fully understanding why she was doing so. Molly and Arthur continued with the other into the kitchen. Lastly, Remus Lupin came into view, shutting the door behind him.

Emma's first thought was that her father was with Harry, his top priority. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she slowly approached her uncle, whose eyes were blood-red and face was tear-stained. "What happened?" She asked in a hushed tone, as if speaking loudly would cause her uncle to burst into tears. Hesitantly, Remus raised his gaze to Emma's face, staring at her blankly for an entire minute before replied, "Emma… let's go upstairs…"

Confused and concerned, she obliged, leading the way to her bedroom on the third floor. Once they were upstairs and in Emma's bedroom, Remus closed the door behind him, sighing as he did so. "Uncle Remus? … Are you okay?" No physical injuries could be seen on his body, which was rare, considering his condition. Was he simply upset about the whole ordeal? Was someone hurt? Did Harry die? Was that why her dad wasn't home yet? That would make sense why everyone looked so upset. "Emma…" Lupin began; his voice trembling for fear of breaking into tears again. Before he continued any further, he reached for Emma and forcefully pulled her into a tight embrace, to which she did not object. If her uncle was in pain, she wanted to comfort him. He had raised her since she was five, and he had raised her well. She owed him everything.

"Emma… your father loves you very much… you know that, right?" His voice was cracked and unsteady, as if he would collapse at any moment. Emma did not answer directly after her uncle asked her, but she reflected for a moment, remembering the fight she had had with her father before he left a mere twenty minutes ago. When she really thought about why he had acted that way, she concluded that he was simply trying to protect her, as unfair as it was. A small smile played at the corners of her lips for a moment as she answered, "I guess… why?"

At this question, Remus released his grip on Emma and turned his back towards her, possibly hiding tears that were slipping down his cheek without his permission. "Uncle Remus? Why are you so upset?" How was he supposed to answer that question? How was he supposed to tell her? There was no manual for this kind of thing. No one else could tell her in his place. No. He had to tell her. He had to say it. "Emma… Sirius… y-your father… he's… he's dead, Emma…"

Time seemed to stop, as if the world had come to a screeching halt. What had Remus just said? Were Emma's ears working correctly? Did her brain process that right? The air in the room seemed to vanish, for Emma could not find any air to fill her lungs. A heaviness pressed on her chest, and she proceeded to fall onto her knees, staring into space. She could fell her uncle pulling her into another hug and whispering into her ear, "It's okay, Emma. It's okay…" He was starting to cry, small sobs of a greater pain that he was harboring inside.

No. No. Emma refused to believe this. Her father… Sirius Black could not be dead. He was… He was too strong! Too cunning for that! He had avoided death numerous times before now. Surely… surely, he… In a blind rage, Emma shoved her uncle off her and stood abruptly, shouting, "You're lying! You're lying!" Then, with tears unwillingly streaming down her cheeks, Emma ripped open the door and ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the stairs. She could hear her uncle calling her name from upstairs, but she would not respond to his call. The burning in her chest was intensifying. As she landed on the ground floor, she found Mad-Eye Moody leaning against the doorway with Tonks and the Weasleys standing the entry way, as if they were waiting for her. Tears still streaming down her face, she rudely shouted to Mad-Eye, "Out of my way!" To which, he only shook his head no. She looked at each of their faces, trying to see which one would let her escape before he uncle could make it down the stairs. Hesitantly, Emma pulled her wand from her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mad-Eye preparing to say expeliarmus, but it was too late. Emma had already apparated out of the house right as he uncle appeared on the ground floor shouting, "Emma!" Unfortunately, due to the magic placed on her house, she was only able to apparate to her bedroom where she grabbed her broomstick from the closet and opened the window. Before she could kick off the floor, Fred and George Weasley appeared her bedroom, pushed her off her broom, and took her wand. "Hey!" She shouted in protest.

"Sorry Black, we had to."

"Or Lupin would kill us."

"And Mum."

"And Dad."

Emma scowled at the two red-headed boys. Her hands balled into fists as her uncle came running up the stairs. Lupin entered the bedroom breathing heavily. The two Weasley twins left after Remus nodded at them in a silent thank you. Crossing her arms, she looked at the window, trying to hide her tears from her uncle. She would not believe what he was saying. Surely, it was all a lie. Her father was with Harry that was all. He was probably commending him on his _heroic _efforts to fight Voldemort.

"Emma… I'm not lying to you… Believe me, I wish I was lying about this… I really do… but I'm not… Emma, I'm sorry. If it means anything to you, the only person he talked about on the way to the Ministry was you… He was so upset that you were mad at him for not letting you go. He told me that he did not want you to get hurt because of him, because he felt obliged to go, because of Harry's relation to James… He loved you Emma. Please tell me you know that."

Silence. Emma had never known Lupin to lie to her, but something about his words made her uneasy. If Sirius had loved her so much, why did he leave to help Harry? Why did he make Emma stay shut in her room while Harry visited? And why were there more pictures of Harry in the house than her? More tears streamed down Emma's face. Remus cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "Emma…" He chided, "Please, tell me you know that Sirius loved you." Slowly, she nodded, as even more tears began dripping down her cheeks. The realization was finally hitting her. Her father was dead. Sirius Black was gone… forever. Breathing raggedly, this time, Emma was the one to pull her uncle into a hug, crying hard into his shoulder.

Why? After finally having her father back in her life, why did he have to leave so soon? Was he with Emma's mother now? Was he happy now that he was reunited with James? Could he see her? Would he watch over her from now on? Emma contemplated all of these questions as she continued to sob into Remus' shoulder, soaking his shirt. Surprisingly, he silently cried with her, wondering the same questions.

Now that he was gone, Remus would resume the roll of Emma's caretaker, even though she was seventeen, an adult in wizard terms.


	3. A Mistake

"Emma? I need to talk to you." Remus Lupin peaked his head into the door of Emma's bedroom, finding her reading, as usual.

"What is it?" Emma replied, not putting her book down. Ever since her father's death, something about Emma had change. She had become more reserved than ever, as if she had forgotten how to have fun. Then again, Remus remembered how Sirius was like that whenever James came up.

Shutting the door behind him, Remus walked towards Emma, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am going out tonight. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

What kind of question was that? Emma was almost twenty-two years old and highly capable of taking care of herself. The better question was what on earth her uncle was going to be doing. If it was an Order meeting, he would have said so. What was the big secret? "Where are you going?"

"Out." Remus leaned forward, kissing the top of Emma's forehead like he did when she was a child. However, Emma was not going to let this go. "Who are you going out with?"

Halfway to the door, Remus paused, sighing quietly, wishing she had not asked.

"No secrets. That's always been our rule, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember. I'm going out with another member of the Order."

"Oh, okay." Order business? Why couldn't he have just said so? "Have fun."

"No parties."

"No promises." Emma replied in a monotone voice. As if she had any friends to have a party with. Being raised and confined in a house one's entire life does not make much room for socialization. After Remus left, Emma stayed awake reading for the next four hours, which happened to be when Remus returned home. However, Emma noticed from the sound of another voice that Remus did not return home alone. Curious, she tiptoed down the stairs, close enough to hear their conversation.

"I had a great time tonight, Remus." The female voice said.

"As did I."

"When are you going to tell her?"

Emma could hear her uncle sigh. What were they talking about? Tell her what?

"I don't know how she'll take it."

At this point, Emma could not stand eavesdropping any longer and wanted an answer. Loudly, she ran down the stairs and asked before entering, "Tell me what?" When she entered the room, seeing Nymphadora Tonks holding hands with her Uncle Remus, her jaw dropped. Her shock quickly turned into anger. "How could you!"

Absolutely stunned, Remus tried to explain himself, but Emma did not give him a chance. "That's disgusting! I can't believe you would do this me…" After glaring viciously at Tonks, Emma ran back up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"I'm so sorry… After Jen… she just…" Remus tried to explain to Tonks, who gently placed her finger on his lips. "It's alright. I understand. You should talk to her."

Once Tonks had left, Remus went upstairs to Emma's room to find the door locked. "Emma? Emma. Open the door, please, so we can talk."

"Talk."

"Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That's disgusting Uncle Remus! She's only three years older than me! It's wrong!"

"Emma…you'll understand when you're older, that—"

"When I'm older? You mean her age? Three years from now? Then, am I supposed to see it as cute?"

"Emma!" A bit flustered, Remus used his wand to open the door. "Emma…" His voice calmed after seeing the tearstains on Emma's cheeks. "I know this is hard for you too, but I'm just trying to move on… be happy."

"… you just want to leave."

"What? That's not true, Emma. Why would I want to leave? I've raised you since you were five. I love you, you know that."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get… out…"

Remus paused, looking at her with slight guilt and sympathy in his eyes. How was he supposed to explain this to her? It wasn't easy. How was he supposed to explain that he planned to propose to Tonks? She would really think he was trying to leave her then.

"No secrets, you promised, and you lied."

"I know, Emma. I know… but I had good reason."

"Oh, so if I have a good reason, it's okay to lie? Is that what you're saying?"

"I've had enough of this. We're through with this conversation."

Emma was silent, still leaning against the door. How could her uncle do this to her? He was the only family she had left, and he was trying to leave her. After hearing the sound of her uncle's footsteps trail down the hall then down the stairs, Emma sank to the floor, holding her knees against her chest. Quietly and alone, she began to sob in her knees.

Remus reappeared on the bottom floor with a forlorn look on his face. "I was afraid this would happen…" He muttered as Tonks gently stroked his cheek. "Give her as much time as she needs, Remus." With sunken eyes, he looked at Tonks and nodded. Would time help Emma adjust to the idea? Two years had passed since Sirius' death, and Emma was still sensitive about that subject. Would it take just as long for her to get used to Remus dating Tonks? He hoped not.

For the next week, Emma did not speak to Remus, even when they encountered each other in the hallways. Severus Snape had taken over as Headmaster at Hogwarts, so he no longer had the time to tutor Emma. Then again, she was twenty-two and no longer needed a Hogwart's education. However, she missed brewing potions in her old professor's lab. The smells always seemed to calm her.

One day, Remus came home with the worst news he could have given Emma. "Emma? Sit down, we need to talk." Without a word, she sat, keeping her gaze off him. "Look at me, please. This is important." The look in her eyes was somewhat hostile. She had a nasty feeling in her stomach about what her uncle was going to tell her. For once, she prayed that he was simply going to scold her for acting like a child. That or he was going to announce that he broke up with Tonks! However, that was the polar opposite of his news, unfortunately. "Emma, I proposed to Tonks last night." The knot in her stomach tightened, making her feel like vomiting. "I talked to her, and she said that you are more than welcome to live with us. I love you. I am not, are you listening? I am not leaving you." The look in Emma's eyes did not change, nor did her gaze falter. However, against her will, tears began to form in her eyes. There was no way she would live in the same house as that woman!

The silence combined with Emma's stare made Remus very uncomfortable. "Please, say something. Say you'll stay with us." Emma closed her eyes, which allowed a few tears to escape. Standing, she said, "No, you two can live on your own. I'll stay here." Remus grabbed her hand, cutting off her escape. "Don't push me away, Emma. Please. I promised Sirius I would take care of you, and I plan to keep that promise." Emma tensed at the mention of her father's name. Why did he have to go? Why was Harry so much more important to him? IF anything, why couldn't Sirius have let Emma accompany him that day? She could have saved him!

Wrenching her hand away, Emma did not say another word until she reached the staircase. "Good-bye, Uncle Remus." A few flights of stairs later, she slammed her door, as she often had as a child when Remus deprived her of anything. Head in his hands, Remus sighed. What was he to do? He could not force her to live with him and his new wife. Would she be alright on her own? Looking at the ceiling, he whispered to himself, "Sirius… I don't know what to do."

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Remus had moved from Grimmauld Place to a small apartment with his new wife, Nymphadora, while Emma remained in her father's old home with Kreature, rereading books, practicing spells, and creating new potions that she would send to the Hogwarts Headmaster for evaluation. Life was tedious and mundane. Then again, it had been that way since her father had died two years ago. Occasionally, Emma would venture into her father's bedroom, laying in the bed, trying to recall his scent, trying to feel closer to him. Once, she even went into her Uncle Regulus' room, where she found a few pictures of the two Black brothers stowed in a drawer. According to her uncle, those two had had a complicated relationship. Emma had never met her real uncle. She wondered what he was like. How did he feel when her father left? Relieved? Sad? Indifferent?

The wizard war that was raging outside Grimmauld Place never reached Emma's ears. The Order had moved their meetings to other houses, so she was no longer up to date on what was happening. Until one day, when the news finally breached her doorstep…

Kreature was talking to someone downstairs. A boy… No, two boys and a girl… Who were they? Emma tiptoed down the stairs, trying desperately to hear the conversation. Kreature did not sound alarmed. In fact, he sounded as if he knew the children. Bravely, Emma entered the main floor, making her way towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe it. This is my fault… They… They are all dead…"

"Harry, it's not your fault."

"But, it is!"

"Harry, you just defeated Voldemort! You should be bloody excited right now!"

Who was dead? What did he mean by all? Wait a minute, were they talking about Lord Voldemort? Harry had actually defeated him? Wanting answers, Emma stepped into the kitchen, all eyes immediately falling on her, as well as wands.

"Who are you?" The girl shouted.

"Wait a minute, I know you… I've seen you in a picture once, here actually."

The three lowered their wands while Emma evaluated all of their faces. "Who died?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Harry.

"You said 'they are all dead.' Who is 'they?'"

The three looked at each other, still uneasy by this unknown guest.

"Why don't you tell us who you are first?" Said the red-head.

"You must be Ronald Weasley… You are too young to be Percy or Bill." Emma only knew the Weasley twins by face, so she had to guess on which Weasley this was.

"How do you know me?"

"I know your brothers."

"Did you go to Hogwarts with them?"

"No."

"Then, who are you?"

"Harry, what picture did you see of me?" Emma asked curiously.

"Uh, that was a long time ago… I think it was in the hall by the family tree room."

Emma immediately knew the picture he was talking about. Sirius had put it up after moving back here once he had escaped from Azkaban. "That's my mother, actually."

Kreature appeared by Emma's side, tugging on her sleeve. "Mistress, there is someone else at the door, wishing to see you."

"Mistress?" Harry repeated, highly confused.

Emma ignored him, trying to contain the urge to hex the boy sitting across the table from her. The boy who was the reason her father was dead. Instead, she clenched her fists and turned her attention to Kreature. "Who is at the door?"

"One of the Weasley twins, Mistress."

"What? George is here?" Ron asked, standing from the table.

"He's here to see the Mistress." Kreature corrected.

Emma left the kitchen, turning towards the front door, where George Weasley stood awkwardly with a sullen look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About?"

"I think we should go into the main room."

"Where's your brother?"

George did not answer. Instead, he walked past her and into the living room, sitting in one of the old chairs.

"Harry said a lot of people died. Was your brother one of them?"

George nodded silently, staring at the floor for a moment before regaining his composure and looking at Emma in the face. "Emma… Remus and Tonks… They both…"

Emma fell onto one of the chairs, feeling a frozen hand clenching her heart. Surely, they weren't… dead? Dare she ask what happened? Did she want to know?

"Not only them… but a lot of others too."

"A-any I know?"

"Mad-Eye died a while back… oh, and, Snape was your tutor, wasn't he?"

Emma nodded, feeling her ability to breath leave her. How could this have happened? All of the people she considered family… were dead? She looked at George after feeling her hand touch her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Tears were silently streaming down Emma's face. What had her last words been? What had she said to her uncle before he moved out? When was the last time she had hugged him? Said she loved him? Did she ever forgive him for leaving? She started sobbing, feeling a crushing pain consume her entire body.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione crept into the living room upon hearing Emma's sobbing. Not wanting to show weakness in front of those three of all people, Emma leaped from the couch and ran past them, up the stairs, and to her father's room. On his bed, she cried into the pillow, feeling as if her entire world were shattering. What was left for her? What was she supposed to do now?

"What happened?" Harry asked George, sitting on the couch with him.

"I told her about Remus."

"Remus? She knew him?"

George looked at Harry as if he was an idiot. "What are you talking about? Of course, she knew him. Don't you know who she is?"

"No, we asked her, but she kept avoiding the question." Interjected Ron.

George chuckled, "Well… that's like her I suppose. Her name is Emma Black. She was Sirius' daughter."

The three had looks of utter shock on their faces. "Daughter?" They all shouted at once.

"Yeah." George replied casually. "Remus took care of her while he was in Azkaban and after he died. She called him her uncle for all intensive purposes."

Harry looked over his shoulder, up the stairs, millions of questions rising in his mind. Should he try and talk to her? Comfort her? Would she even listen to him?

"Come on you three, there's nothing to be done now."

"We can't just leave her here, can we?" Asked Hermione.

"Emma's a stubborn girl. The only people she'd listen to… aren't here to talk sense into her." George explained. His expression shifting again into depression.

"She shouldn't be left alone to cry by herself though." Hermione protested.

"I'm going to check back on her in an hour. For now, she needs time to herself to think." George said, standing from the couch and heading towards the door.

The three hesitantly followed him, Harry still trying to digest the new information George had given him. Sirius had a daughter? Why had he never met her before? Why had Sirius never mentioned her?

In her father's room, Emma continued crying her heart out, staining the pillows with her tears. "Emma?" A voice echoed in the room, causing her to sit up. "Emma?" The voice repeated, a little louder this time. A little frightened, Emma stood on the bed, looking around the room. "Who's there?" She whispered in a choked voice. "Emma?" The voice said again, growing louder? Her father's room was an utter wreck. Even if she knew what to look for, how was she supposed to find what was calling to her in this mess? "Emma, darling, in here."

In where? Emma walked towards the desk and opened a few drawers. There was a drawer on the bottom that was locked, using her magic, she opened the drawer to find a picture of her father and mother. Hesitantly, she picked up the picture, eyes instantly tearing again. The picture was of her father and mother at a Quidditch Game as students. Remus could be seen in the background. Perhaps, James was taking the picture. Was this the source of the noise? Emma waited a moment, but the voice did not speak again. Had she just been imagining things? Picture still in hand, Emma crawled into the bed again, burying herself under the covers, clutching the picture to her chest. For an hour, she waited for the voice to call her name again. However, before she could discover the source of the voice, Emma fell asleep, left to wonder who had been calling her.


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters

Jennifer Laine was created by Natalie (known as deliciously H I C K on Gaia Online).

Emma Black was created by me, Icey Mesovskaya.


End file.
